good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerise
Cerise Cerise is a human claims to be,but almost everyone could see she is probably a demon who, without any background story, has came to join the Mercenary side. She is currently an assassin and mercenary for hire, as well as a healer. Appearance as Cerise She appears to be a young girl, with long locks of pink hair, and eyes with heart-shaped pink irises and black smaller heart-shaped pupils. She wears a pink shirt with ruffled sleeves, tucked into a dress with black ruffles and smiley faces. She wears white long leggings and black leather schoolgirl shoes. She is pretty tall. She has a large pink upside-down heart on her head. Appearance as Black Cerise She keeps her original clothing, but all the color she has is being sucked out. This form is after she pulls out her spear. The heart becomes the spear point. Her heart eyes become gray square eyes. Personality Basically, she alternates between a sweet young innocent girl, often nervous, to a demonic, insane little girl after her heart spear is removed. Weapon Her heart spear, when removed, causes her to become Black Cerise. The spear can perform healing, and the larger it is the more time it takes. Each healing takes away a little bit of her human consciousness, but when she goes back to Cerise, she refills it almost instantly. It can zap deadly cerise bolts of energy and she can strike it. It is made of pretty hard metal. If it was broken or damaged, it would reform itself. Cerise can summon it back to her hand anytime, magical boundaries or not, as it is kind of like part of her body, but detached and she won't feel pain from it. Services Cerise is an assassin, mercenary, and healer. She could track and kill someone for you, and for a larger price, fight for you. The assassin part is around 20 golden coins, and it depends on the person she's going to kill, and she will raise the money, but never lower. The fighting part, every hour is 20 golden coins. As a healer, she has a clinic, but she could heal you instantly for money. The base mark is 10 golden coins, increased with the seriousness of the injury. Shop In her clinic, she has four beds for four patients. Relatives are not allowed to enter unless the patient needs help to get inside. They can wait on the couch. She has advanced healing machinery inside. If the injury or sickness is small, it is suggested to just find her using the teleportation box she has to go instantly to her current location. If not, it is wise to stay, for she is probably doing her job when not at her clinic, and get messy. The base mark is 10 golden coins. Convertion Table She usually accepts golden coins, but will also accept other stuff. Ruby: 2 golden coins. Emerald: 5 golden coins. Sapphire: 8 golden coins. Diamonds: 10 golden coins or 12, the latter is if there are no impurities. Enchanted Objects: 3-20 golden coins, depending on usefulness. Familiars: 15 golden coins. She will give you change, usually in forms of golden coins. *payment is to be presented no later than three days. *given a time limit, she will raise the price to +2 golden coins. *no discounts *golden coins are pure gold Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Mercenary Side